The present invention relates generally to computer systems, storage networking, and interface protocol and server/storage migration technology and, more particularly, automation of storage network configuration.
FC (Fibre Channel) router specification is available to connect local SAN (Storage Area Network) fabric and remote SAN fabric to separate network failure boundary. A FC router separates local SAN fabric and remote SAN fabric, so that there is no propagation of a topology change message or the like from one SAN to another SAN via the FC router. For large SAN fabrics that are built at each of a plurality of sites, if a site causes network failure or there is failure of FC router connection path, then the FC router deletes proxy N_Port only, so that fabric topology does not change and impact of network failure is limited.
Storage area network configuration between remote sites is difficult since FC router zoning (inter fabric router zoning) is required to configure each of the FC routers and coordination among multiple sites is required.